


CHOSEN

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [104]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Captain Canary, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: After the challenge of fixing time and space, the Legends decided to take a break and return to the present time. Sara and Leonard are then presented with a different challenge--being together despite judgmental eyes of the people closest to them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try updating chapters as soon as I can.

Prologue

The Legends have been traveling through time and space for four years, counting from the present time, and as much as they enjoy it, the team mutually decided on taking a well-deserved break. Four years of saving people and restoring history was a lot of work. Tiring. They were missing out on the events of their cities and the events of their families’ lives, missing out on family affairs.

It was a team decision to go back two years earlier. They haven’t visited Central and Star for that long and decided that, well, their families wouldn’t know the difference. Not that they’re planning on hiding it.

The Waverider, they decided, would be left at the safe-keeping of its former captain. Rip, who happily obliged, promised to fly the ship the moment they need it back. He assumed it won’t be long, given the attraction for trouble of the team in general. But still.

Jax wanted to hang out with his friends again, he said. As much as he loves the team, it has been so long since he enjoyed his youth. “I’m sick and tired of you old folks,” he’d joke. Stein, Ray, and Nate themselves acted as professors to Jax, wanting him to get a degree as soon as he gets the chance. The three just annoyed Jax until he quit attending their “lessons” altogether, preferring a session of how-to-pick-pockets with Snart and a weekly weapons lesson with Sara. Much to the crook and the assassin’s amusement.

Martin visits the present from time to time. Sometimes with his younger partner. Most of the time with Mick. The former bounty hunter took a liking on the professor’s grandson. The captain allowed it, seeing the light in Martin’s eyes every time they come back from their trips. Spending more time with Lily, Ronnie, and Clarissa would be an amazing time. Needless to say, when the team decided on going to the present for the mean time, he was more than happy.

Nate immediately contacted STAR Labs—Kid Flash, specifically, for another whirlwind adventure being Central City’s heroes. He could’ve been a professor, teaching history. But apparently, for Dr. Heywood, being a hero appealed more than being an academic. His first reminder to the Legends was to contact him as soon as the Waverider is back on business. Despite all the chaos of time travelling, it was still an adventure he’d never pass on.

Ray and Zari developed a certain connection on board as time passed by. It was something the team saw coming. She had a rap sheet as long as Mick’s and he is always a ray of sunshine, bringer of goodness. Despite their differences, they clicked. It’s not romantic—not yet, at least. But both were techies, both looking forward to a world that is far better than the world they have now. Their similar curiousness led to them spending time together, always tinkering something on board. Ray offered Zari to see the technological advancements he was working on during Palmer Industries’ prime. The hacktivist just rolled her eyes, but eventually agreed.

Amaya was tempted to go back to Zambesi, still unsure what will happen once the animal inside her take over. It was Mick who convinced her to take a breather. He told her that they were time travelers. They can go back to wherever and whenever she wants. Two months, Mick said. Try staying for two months. And with the promise of him looking after the animal inside her and her watching over the fire in him, that somehow convinced her to stay in Central.

Sara and Leonard were a different story.

The team saw Leonard a full two years and a half after he was supposedly dead, in Earth X just as they were dropping of Leo. Citizen Cold’s boyfriend was waiting at the vacant spot the Waverider docked at.

“I thought you came home a couple of months ago!” Ray Terrill said, rushing over to give Leo a hug the moment he stepped off the timeship. After breaking away from the embrace, Leo gave Ray a confused look. The man was about to explain when the team that were audience to the sweet moment heard a familiar drawl—a sound they haven’t heard for a long, long time, but is too distinct for them to forget.

“Somebody here jumped on me the second I woke up,” Leonard—EARTH 1 LEONARD!!!—said, nodding towards Ray of Earth X. “Took him a couple of seconds to realize he got the wrong Leonard.”

The team was astounded. All except for one. Sara’s eyes lit up. As if she was expecting this. As if she was just waiting for Leonard to appear anytime. Alive. Because of course a man like him isn’t easy to kill. Just like her.

“What took you so long?” Leonard smugly said.

Sara rushed towards him, a smile as smug as his’. “Can’t stay dead, Snart?”

 

Of course things were hard for them at beginning. The teasing and the flirting came almost as quick as the team jumped to the temporal zone. That was easy. The smirks and the winks that escaped no one. The feelings, though. The unspoken words after the rest of the team left the galley after dinner. The heat in both their eyes after a game of card. That was the hard part.

It took another half a year and a near-death experience before Sara and Leonard, as Mick put it, got their hands off their asses. Because apparently, love just doesn’t go away easily. Not after two and a half years of waiting. Not after being thrown off to another earth.

Showing affection was more difficult for Leonard than Sara. In the confines of their room, in the cargo hold that they claimed as their own, Leonard could be vulnerable. He’s free to express how he feels for Sara. He’s free to seek her warmth every night. To yearn for her love back. One she oh so willingly shows him and makes him feel. Until after a year of being together, open to everybody and secured in their relationship, the thought of going back to the present to face the people of Central and Star loomed over them.

Leonard would never admit that the idea of stepping out of the Waverider holding Sara’s hand scares him. But the course to Star City is set and their bags are packed. He still had no idea where they’ll go from there.

 

“Mr. Snart, Captain Lance is asking everyone to be present on the bridge as soon as possible for the time jump,” Gideon chimed in, interrupting his thoughts. “And the Captain followed up that you shouldn’t make her come and get you like what happened in Italy, 1866.”

With a smirk on his face he sauntered off to the bridge, unsure of what’s to come, but assured that no matter what, Sara will be beside him.

And that’s all he needs.

 

Now, off to another adventure. This one isn’t going to be easier.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Leonard settles in for the day and meets friends and families, all of which look disapprovingly at Leonard. Sara struggles to deal.

Sara and Leonard had just entered their hotel room, luggage still in hand after refusing to let the bellboy carry it. “You just had to use Leo Wynters as your fake name, didn’t you?”

 

Before dropping a half of their team off in Central City, Sara made the team promise to keep a hold of their comms and keep her number on their phones.

“I’d like to have updates on your lives but please, no 2am phone calls telling us you miss us or something,” Sara reminded the team and nodding at Leonard. “I’m looking at you, Ray.”

They all chuckled, Ray included. “I won’t!”

“And,” Sara added before the noise gets out of hand, “enjoy your well-deserved break. God knows we all earned this.”

Gideon chimed in to interrupt the meeting . “ _Captain, we have arrived in Central City, 2019.”_

 

Nate, Firestorm, and Mick and Amaya stepped out of the ship with their temporary goodbyes. Mick, raising both eyebrows teasingly at Snart, making a whip sound effect as he walked away from the couple, much to Sara’s amusement.

Next were those stepping down in Star City. Ray and Zari and Sara and Leonard who nodded at each other (Sara reminding Zari to call) and went on their way, hearing the engines of the concealed Waverider being flown by Gideon.

“I’m gonna miss that sound,” Sara muttered, taking Leonard’s hand. “But we deserve this break!”

“Oh that we do,” Leonard replied. “And it’ll start by checking in on the hotel I booked for the weekend.”

Sara looked up at him and smirked. “So glad I’m with an extreme planner. I won’t have to worry about our stay.”

“Well, I wouldn’t say that, this early in our Star City escapade.”

\---

Sara took off her boots and let her luggage fall on the floor. Leonard placed his own things down and started walking around the room they got.

“You know you don’t have to case the room, right?” he heard Sara say from a few steps away. “This isn’t a mission anymore,” Sara added, a small smile seen at the corner of her lips.

Leonard chuckled and walked close to her, enveloping her small frame in his arms. “Habit. Besides, I don’t know how long we’ll stay here. Or where we’ll stay, really.”

Tugging him closer so she could feel his heartbeats, Sara spoke. “Central or here in Star? Or elsewhere?”

“Nice for you to ask, but we both know it’s your choice,” Leonard answered with a smirk, earning a soft punch from when Sara pulled away. “But I don’t mind staying in Star should you choose to. Lisa’s not always in Central anyway.”

“Star City it is.”

Leonard smirked. “What a surprise.”

“Ass,” Sara replied and walked away to unpack their things. Leonard followed her and helped.

“Your family and friends are here. Made sense to stay in this city,” he said, taking the clothes out of their luggage and in the closet.

Unbeknownst to him, Sara was looking at him as he moves. His steady pace and the careful way he picks up his shirts. They could stay wherever, to be honest, and they’d be okay. Sara just wants this.

 

Later that day, while flipping through the channels of the television, Sara blurted out, “I’m thinking of popping in the Arrow Cave later. Want to come with?”

“Finally introducing me to your friends?” he asked, nonchalantly.

“You’ve put this meeting off for a long time,” Sara replied. “Since we’re staying in the city, might as well meet them now, right?”

Leonard stood up, heading to the bathroom, probably to take a shower. “I guess.”

Sara knows things won’t go smooth. She just trusts her family and friends to respect the decisions she’s made and the person she’s decided to be with. And she trusts Leonard not to go back to being the cold anti-hero that he was.

The bathroom door opened and what came out was Leonard already dressed, his nave blue jacket was on and the smell of his cologne drew her in.

“Let’s go?”

\---

“And she’s back, ladies and gentlemen,” Sara confidently said as the elevator doors opened. Leonard was trying his best to hide the chuckle after what Sara said.

“Sara!” Felicity peered from the computer screens. “You’re back!”

“I am!” Sara brisk-walked in, leaving her boyfriend to follow. “We’ll be staying here for a long time. Where’s everybody?”

Felicity swirled on her chair to face her friend who’s rushing to hug her. “Oliver’s at the office with Quentin. Laurel ‘s being her lawyer self. Dig is on vacation with his family, and—oh my god, that’s Captain Cold.”

Leonard was leaning on one of the panels of the Arrow Cave, looking like he’s been there since forever. “Miss Smoak, we meet again.”

Sara groaned internally and sighed deeply. “Felicity, this is—“

“Leonard Snart. Captain Cold. Believe me, Sara, I know,” the blonde genius managed to say. “He derailed a train full of people! They could’ve died!”

Felicity looked at Sara. She saw the former assassin’s face—firm and without any emotion.

“I know,” Sara said. “I know everything. He’s my boyfriend after all.”

 

Before Felicity can react to Sara’s announcement, the elevator door pinged and out comes Oliver and in under ten seconds, he recognized the fact that Sara is back, and also brought a known villain into their secret lair.

“What the hell is Snart doing here?” Oliver said, quickly walking towards the weapons rack to get anything.

“Nice to see you too, Queen,” Snart drawled and pushed himself away from where he’s leaning. “Canary here dragged me in so blame her.”

Oliver eyed Sara, who gave a look that told him to let go of the bow he was holding.

“How about you disrupt another city, Snart?” Oliver retorted at Leonard’s smirk and his calm demeanor. “Would it really kill you to leave my city and stay the hell out of here?”

Leonard just shrugged and before he could say anything snarky, he felt Sara hold his hand and tug him towards the elevator.

“How about we start with staying the hell out of this goddamned lair?” Sara snapped, flipping off one of her oldest friends while holding Leonard’s hand tight enough to make him scared that she might break them.

 

“Breathe,” Leonard said on their way to the rental car they drove to the Arrow Cave.

Sara still hasn’t said a word, instead pulled out her phone and contacted her sister. Laurel answered in three rings. “Sara! You’re back! Okay are you in the city or somewhere else in the world? Come on sis, I miss you!”

Leonard lets go of Sara’s hand and started driving. He tried his best not to listen to the sisters’ conversation, trying to focus on the road and willing away what he heard only a few minutes ago.

“Is Dad coming to this dinner?” Leonard heard Sara ask, her eyes closed. “Alright, alright. Yes I’m showing up. Yeah, I miss you too. Bye. Oh, hold on. I’m bringing a plus one—okayseeyoulaterbye.”

Sara almost threw her phone on the car floor, taking deep breaths while Leonard drummed his fingers on the steering wheel.

“So we’re having dinner with my dad and my sister,” Sara said with fake enthusiasm.

Leonard actually laughed. “Yeah, I got that from all your groaning while talking to Laurel. I could stay in the hotel while you catch up with them.”

“I was thinking of keeping the family-and-friends-spite-my-boyfriend happenings in one day,” she replied, looking at her left to the man who never fails to make her heart skip a beat. “Just to get this over with.”

The man just groaned. “Or, hear me out, just don’t tell them about us. Hide me. Postpone the dinner forever.”

He’s making some light out of this, she knows it. But she really wants this meeting to work out. She really, really does. So she blurted out without thinking: “When we talked about having a future together, what I had in mind were, I don’t know, rings and houses and little baby shoes—not hiding you in my closet for the rest of our lives.”

Rings. Houses. Little baby shoes.

Leonard felt a rush of heat to his chest. They’ve talked about these things before as they were playing cards, downing bottles of beer.

            _“Come on, Sara, you know I’ll never give you a stolen ring.”_

_“No! Four bedrooms just in case Mick lives with us!”_

_“Wait until you’ve heard him snore, then tell me you’ll save a room for him.”_

_“Bartholomew is a nice boy’s name, right?”_

_“Why do you hate me so much?”_

This was the first time it was opened in a conversation, although jokingly. Maybe it was a joke. Was it? The words buzzed in his head.

“Earth to Leonard?” Sara said, placing a hand on his thigh, making the man snap out of his thoughts. “We’re almost here.”

Six hours till dinner. Six hours till judgment time.  He doesn’t even want to think what will happen the moment Sara’s family sees him. All he knows is he’s doing this for her.

\---

Sara was fixing the lapels of the coat Len was wearing, mind out of her body, when Len decided to put his arms around her waist and pull her close.

“Hey,” the crook said in a low tone, “don’t worry, they’re gonna love me.”

Sara started laughing softly, leaning her forehead on his chest. “I’m sure they will.”

“And just in case something happens to me, I wrote you on my will. The Cold Gun goes to you,” Leonard added.

“I better get your damn gun.”

 

It took them an hour more to get to the door of Laurel’s apartment. When the door opened, Laurel’s eyes went from her baby sister to the man whose hand is obviously on the blonde’s back.

“Is he your plus one?” was the first thing Laurel said, not taking her eyes off of the man, whose eyes aren’t backing out from the stare-off.

Sara, feeling the tension, stepped forward and hugged her big sister. “I missed you, Laurel. You have no idea how long we’ve been away.”

The younger Lance entered her sister’s home. Seeing as how Laurel left the door open for him to enter, Len took it as an invitation to come in.

“Obviously,” Laurel replied to her sister’s last statement. “Long enough for you to find a plus one.”

Sara dropped to the couch and tapped the space beside her for Leonard to sit. “Sis, this is Leonard. From how you were checking him for weapons, I’m guessing you know him as Captain Cold. And no, he’s not carrying any. Only I am.”

She turned to the man who was looking at her intently. “Len, I’ve told you all about my sister Laurel.”

He stood up and held his hand out. “Nice to finally meet you.”

Laurel just looked at the man’s outstretched hand and before she could react, a deep voice called from the kitchen.

“Laurel, is that Sara? Has she arrived?”

 

Before anyone could even answer, Quentin was stepping out of the kitchen wearing an apron.

“Dad!” Sara immediately stood up and greeted her father with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I missed you a lot!”

“Oh I miss you too, baby,” the father replied, hugging back.

When the two pulled away, Sara immediately brought her father’s attention to the man she brought with her before her father could make his comments.

“Dad, this is Leonard. He’s my…” she said, looking at Len, “…we’re together. Been together for two years.”

Quentin looked at Leonard with so much contempt and disapproval that it makes Sara want to sit her father and sister down to tell them how Leonard isn’t the same man he was from their early perceptions of him from his criminal records.

Her problem is that she can’t fight them on this. They weren’t saying anything. They weren’t as vocal with their displeasure as Felicity and Oliver were. But it’s how Laurel look at Len and how their father is most likely cocking a gun under the table that kills her. Sara can feel her eyes sting. Her family’s talking to her, asking her about her travels, completely disregarding Leonard. Not even offering him food. Not offering him a drink.

They were through with dinner when Quentin finally looked straight at the other man across him. “So, Snart. You need my daughter to help you with a heist, is that why you’re stringing along?”

“Dad, please,” Sara said through gritted teeth.

“I’m not with Sara because I need something from her,” Leonard firmly replied. “I may be everything you’ve read about me and maybe more, but not to her, no.”

Quentin scoffed, facing Laurel. “Can you believe this man?”

“Dad, please stop,” Sara said once again.

“What would it take for you to leave my daughter alone?” Quentin asked, the gun they all know he’s holding now placed on the table. “Need to clear your rap sheet? Clear your records?”

Sara saw Leonard’s fist clench from below the table. She can already feel the tears close from falling. She knows Leonard’s going to say something, and she knows it’ll just make things worse.

“Dad!” Sara yelled, silencing the table. “Can’t a person just be with me because they want to actually be with me? Is the idea of someone sticking with an assassin so absurd to you that you think Leonard needs a reason to be with me?”

“That’s not…”

“Of all the people who I hope will be happy that I’m happy, I really thought it would be my family,” Sara said.

She looked at Leonard whose beautiful blue eyes speak volumes, eyes telling her that he’s okay. Eyes telling her that the hotel room they’ve only been in for only a couple of hours could serve comfort for her tonight.

“I’m sorry,” Sara whispered to Leonard, who shook his head, refusing to accept the apology she shouldn’t be giving. “Let’s go?”

Leonard nodded and stood up from where he was sitting. “Thanks for the dinner. The meal was lovely.”

He laid a hand on Sara’s shoulder, prompting her to stand up, too. Without saying another word. They exited the dining room, Len kissing Sara’s temple. Quentin and Laurel saw the sweet kiss, noting the small vulnerability the man showed and immediately tucking it away.

\---

Leonard handed the tub of ice cream he just opened and a spoon to the woman sitting on the hotel bed, back against the headboard.

“Here you go,” he said as he climbed beside her, “since we missed dessert in your sister’s place.”

“Thank you,” she quietly replied, hand outstretched but eyes not leaving the television screen that’s showing an old action film.

Leonard raised the blanket to their chests as he slipped down to be the same level as Sara. Sara moved forward as to not have ice cream on her shirt or her blanket. Len took this as an opportunity to rub his left hand on her back, staring at her rather than the movie they were watching.

“Want the last bite?” Sara looked back at him, raising a spoon to his mouth. He took the spoonful of ice cream and waited for Sara to place the empty tub on the bedside table before tugging her down and close to his body.

“I’m guessing this is more comfortable,” Len said once Sara settled, curled beside him with her head on his shoulder.

She nodded, grabbing his arm that’s on his waist and pulled him closer. “Warmer, too.”

The credits of the movie was rolling and Sara apparently decided that Len’s jaw is more interesting. “Hey,” she said, fingertips dancing on his jaw. “I’m sorry about earlier. From the Arrow Cave to the dinner.”

“It’s not like it’s a surprise to me,” Leonard answered, stroking the woman’s wavy blonde hair. “Your Arrow friends fight criminals on a daily basis and so do your dad and sister. They see a criminal and their instincts just kicked in.”

Sara burrowed her head deeper on the crook of his neck. Len placed a kiss on top of her head as a response. “I’m alright so don’t worry about it, okay?”

When Sara didn’t respond, Leonard continued. “You can tell your Queen friend that I’ve cased his little lair and found nothing I could steal so I wouldn’t be dropping by so soon.”

Still, nothing from her.

“And you did help me once in liberating a diamond-studded necklace so I guess your father was right,” he added, listening for any reaction.

Sara wanted to just pretend that she’s asleep. She wanted to will the memory of the day away and pretend that like any other thing in the world, that it doesn’t bother her. But it does. It took so much time for both of them to realize that they deserve to be happy and that they both deserve the love from each other. And it hurts that people she love are invalidating that.

“Sara?”

“Hm?” she finally responded.

“I’m okay.”

Sara closed her eyes. She knows if she looks at him, she’ll cry and he’ll start to worry and things will plummet from there.

“Okay,” Sara resigned.

 

“So, apartments?” Sara broke whatever emotional build-up there was. They haven’t even been in the city for 24 hours.

Leonard already had his eyes closed, breathing started to even out. “I have a safehouse here in Star.”

Sara raised her head and the loss of weight on Leonard’s shoulders made the crook open his eyes. “You’re not making me live in a secret and probably dirty safehouse, are you?”

Len knows she’s kidding. She’d never complain wherever they’ll stay. Still, they’re starting anew.

“Have you met me?” he asked, an eyebrow up. “I started looking earlier. I’ll run them by you tomorrow, Captain.”

Sara chuckled at his last remark. She felt his hand sneak under her shirt from the back, rubbing her back just like what he always does, soothing her to sleep.

Maybe she’ll get a few hours of just the two of them. Sounds nice.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a not-so-good dinner, Leonard shares with Mick what went on, while Laurel was insistent on meeting with Sara to make up for what happened. But things are never easy. Laurel sees that.

It’s 6AM and Sara was still sleeping, surprisingly. Leonard kissed her forehead before stepping out of bed and tucking the blanket below her chin. He grabbed his phone from under his pillow and upon checking, he saw three missed calls from Mick.

He took care of his toilet needs before stepping out to the balcony to dial his bestfriend’s number.

The fact that Mick answered in under five rings told him that his friend haven’t slept yet and probably had a couple of drinks.

“Boss!” Mick bellowed out. “How come you only answer now?”

Leonard rolled his eyes. “Yesterday was a long day. I needed the rest. Why did you call?”

The man on the other line grunted. “Didn’t Boss Chick ask for updates?”

“Just text her next time.”

“Alright,” Mick replied. After pausing for a few seconds, he spoke again. “Long day yesterday, huh? Met the family yet?”

Len thought of denying it. But Mick’s been a witness to how he and Sara struggled to get to where they are. Mick’s his best friend after all. “I have. It was…rough, to say the least.”

“How much shit did they give ya?”

Snart thought of the words thrown at him and the look at Sara’s face. Words ran through the crook’s head, wanting to share what went on upon meeting the Star City folks but filtering the parts of the stories that Sara would have to tell Mick herself.

“Queen and his genius wife wanted me out of this city and the Lances wanted me out of Sara’s life,” Len quickly ran through his statement. “So not so much shit.”

Mick just laughed aloud and Leonard did too.

“Well, who told you to fall deep for a hero? That’s what you get,” Mick said, amusement obvious from his voice.

They should’ve brought Mick to the meetings as buffer. “I blame the assassin,” Len replied.

Just as he mentioned her, Len heard Sara calling for him, asking where he is.

“Blondie’s up, isn’t she?” Mick asked, only to be answered by a quick “Mhm” by his friend.

“Alright,” the former bounty hunter resigned, “just tell her I’m alive. Good luck, Boss. Call me if you need me to pluck you out from there.”

\---

Len went back in and heard Sara’s phone ringing. The faucet’s running so he’s certain that she’s in the bathroom. He approached her phone on the night stand and saw that she has three texts and four missed calls from Laurel. The phone rang again.

“Sara, your sister’s calling,” Len called out towards the bathroom. “Want me to bring your phone to you?”

The bathroom door opened and Sara peeked out, a toothbrush on hand. “No, I want you to go to the balcony and throw it as far as you can.”

The crook scoffed and sat on the bed. “Is there a reason why?”

“Where were you last night, Len?” Sara said upon exiting the bathroom. “Forgot her judging eyes already?”

Len caught her arm and spun her so that she’ll end up in front of him. Len sighed. “You’re upset, I know that. But you have to understand that they are, too. You’ve been away for so long and all they want is to see you again. Then I pop in, ruining your family reunion. Now, I’m not saying it’s your fault for dragging me to dinner. Although I did tell you we can postpone the meeting till five years from now.”

Sara chuckled and pushed him hard enough for him to fall in bed. “You always make so much sense and I hate you very much.”

The man smirked at her and handed her the phone that’s ringing once again. “Big smiles.”

She gave her his biggest, fakest smile and snatched the phone off his hand.

 

“Hi Laurel. You called?” Sara smiled and answered, raising a thumb up for Leonard to see. The man rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Leonard was reading Sara’s facial expressions and her voice modulation and saw that at least she isn’t agitated, nor is she angry.

“Lunch today. Alright,” she said, walking towards Len. “I’ll see you.”

She turned off the phone and sat next to him. “Skipping lunch with you today. Is that alright?”

Leonard shrugged. “I’ll survive,” he said, hand traveling to her cheek. “And you will, too.”

“Hm.” Sara leaned close to close the gap between their lips. “Can’t I just kiss you all day?”

The thought of it sounds nice, to be honest, and it’s hard to resist. But there are things to do today—the apartment being his priority.

He kissed her once more then stood up, teasing the woman. “Let’s try again tomorrow.”

\---

“Sara!” Laurel raised a hand to catch her sister’s attention.

Sara smiled and headed towards her sister. Subtracting what went on last night, she really missed her sister. She kissed Laurel hello on the cheek and sat across her.

Laurel held the hand Sara laid on the table. “I missed you. Can we just forget what happened over dinner?”

The younger blonde was tempted to move on but if they did, if they ignored everything that went down, they would never discuss it and she and Leonard would have to deal with the cold treatment as long as their together—and she has a gut-feel they’ll be together for a very long time.

“How about this,” Sara started with her low voice and extending her hands, “we talk about it now so everything will be out there.”

Laurel appeared hesitant but saw the clear want in her baby sister’s eyes. And no matter how old they are, how long it’s been since they’ve been kids, her sister will always win her over.

The lawyer-vigilante sighed and nodded towards Sara, allowing her to say whatever she wants to say.

“When you saw Len, I saw confusion and fear on your face,” Sara began. “What are you so scared about? Are you scared of who he was? Because he terrorized a city? Are you—“

“No, Sara,” Laurel interjected. “I’ve fought enough villains to not be scared by Captain Cold.”

“Then what?” Sara’s voice raised, earning a roll of eyes from Laurel. “Calm down, Sara. Just listen to me.”

“I’m scared he’ll hurt you or take advantage of you,” Laurel explained. “I know you can defend yourself, but I’m your sister. I’ll always worry. I’ll always want the best for you. And I’m scared that you’re so infatuated with this man to notice if something’s wrong.”

Sara knows that her sister bears sincerity. Upon processing everything, she was reminded of Leonard. How cool he always is especially when her head is already steaming and her nerves already hot and running. So she’ll tell her truth and hope that Laurel sees it.

“I understand,” Sara replied. “You’re looking after me and I thank you and love you for that. But I’ve known Leonard for four years. Loved him for two. We both know pain, in many ways. And he won’t hurt me. This isn’t a toxic relationship, sis. We’re not hurting each other. There’s no taking advantage of someone. I’m aware that we’re not the best people when it comes to relationships and dealing with feelings but we got through that. And we trust each other. We watch out each other’s backs. And god, Laurel, I love him so much. I don’t tell him enough.”

Laurel’s eyes never left Sara’s face, even though the younger sister was looking at her hands the entire time. “We’re not gonna be BFFs overnight, Sara.”

Sara chuckled at the image of her sister and Leonard actually bonding. “And neither do I want you two to be best friends. You’d tell him so many stories and I’d never hear the end of it. I guess all I want is for you to give him a chance.”

“How about we grab a cup of coffee? Leonard and I?” Laurel hesitantly suggested. But the light in Sara’s eyes convinced her to go through with it.

“I’ll ask him, hold on.”

 

Sara quickly took out her phone and called Leonard, who answered quickly. She held a finger to silently tell her to wait for a bit.

“Sara, everything okay?” Leonard answered, faint but loud enough for Laurel to overhear.

Her sister smiled and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Yeah, just a question. Laurel wants to have coffee with you. Would that be okay?”

After a beat, the man replied. “Only if you’ll meet with Lisa. She’s currently in the city to meet with a client who employed her in—“

“Yeah, maybe let’s talk in codes regarding…the Snart family business,” Sara interrupted, winking at Laurel. “Because my laywer sister can probably hear you.”

Laurel heard deep chuckling from the man on the other line. “Alright, I guess,” he replied.

“Great!” Sara exclaimed. “And of course, I’ll meet your sister. I’m excited. And nervous. She’s probably gonna turn me gold.”

“She won’t. I got you,” the man replied, making Sara smile.

She bit her lip to conceal the grin. “Alright, I’ll see later.  Love you.”

Leonard, obviously taken aback by her declaration, as those words aren’t always said casually, replied after a beat: “Love you too, assassin. See you in a few hours.”

Sara ended the call and looked at her sister. “Well, he said yes.”

\---

The sisters ate lunch and visited their father at the office. When Sara went back to their hotel room, she noticed that their bags were already packed and Leonard was just coming out from the shower.

“Where are we going?” Sara walked towards the man, wrapping her arms on his shoulder, massaging his nape.

Leonard pulled her closer and kissed her first on her forehead, then on her nose, to her lips. “I’ve found an apartment where we could stay but we need to wait a week before the owner finalizes the papers of the move.”

“You had everything handled?” Sara asked, nipping his lips once more.

He nodded. “Sorry I went and rent it without asking you. Just wanted to have a real place to go home to before the day ends. I hope that’s alright.”

That made Sara smile. “How more perfect can you be?”


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making the move and meeting Lisa.

It was late in the afternoon and the two of them are still in the mall shopping for pillows and sheets and all the things they need in their new place. They also passed by the grocery to grab food. Leonard refused to eat fastfood everyday and Sara didn’t complain. He cooks good food.

After they finished shopping, they got to their rental car and Leonard started driving a little away from the center of the city and over to the southern side of Star City. Sara didn’t question where they’re going, but she did tease him about snatching her from her family and running away. He just laughed at her and told her not to tempt him because he will speed up.

It warms Sara’s heart to see him like this, and it makes her fall for him more now that he’s really working on the future he promised. Before she knew it, they were parking on a one-storey bungalow-type house.

“Leonard Snart,” she said, unfastening her seatbelt, “you have truly outdone yourself.”

He has this smug grin on his face as Sara bounced on her feet, waiting for him to open the lock and the door.

Sara immediately looked around the house, leaving Leonard to bring in their bags and groceries and the things they bought. He was done placing the bags down and the groceries on the counter table when Sara rushed towards him with open arms and hugged him tightly that he had to hold on to the counter for his balance.

“Did I do good?” he asked, mouth muffled by her blonde hair.

“Yes, yes, yes.” she said, following it with a kisses in between words.

Leonard then pulled away. “Now help me unpack. Or put the food in the fridge. Or put sheets on the bed.”

“Being cute doesn’t excuse me?”

“No.”

\---

Sara took on the task of unpacking and upon separating her and Leonard’s clothes on both sides of the closet, Len went in the bedroom to start putting the sheet on their bed. He has the sheet on one hand and his phone on the other.

“Lisa just asked for this address. She’ll be dropping by tomorrow,” he said, still typing on his phone.

“Alright,” Sara replied, focusing on the hem of her shirt.

Len laid the sheet on the bed neatly, making it as perfect as he can. He also placed the multiple pillows on them, including the blankets they’ve bought.

As he was staring at the freshly-made bed, he heard Sara ask, “Did she say what time?”

The man shook his head, and upon seeing Sara’s eyebrows furrowed, he walked towards her. “You’ll be fine, assassin. Don’t worry.”

“That’s what I told you before you met my family,” Sara replied with a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. “And they hated you.”

“And you’re thinking my sister would hate you too?” he asked. And a nod from Sara confirmed it.

He led her to the foot of the bed, “Now how would anyone hate you?”

His hands traveled all over her back and down, while she pressed herself closer. He continued, “You’re brave and strong and beautiful, and…”

Sara pushed him down, ruining the perfect sheets.

They could always fix it back anyways.

 

After trying out how comfortable the bed was, with tangled sheets and limbs and their hands all over each other, Leonard took a deep breath to inhale her sweet scent. Her head is on his shoulder and her hand is on his chest, tracing invisible circles with her fingertips.

“This is our first place together, Len,” Sara said, raising her head to look at him properly, placing her chin down.

Leonard smirked and ran a hand through her hair. “Have I made you happy?”

The woman bit her lip before answering. “Oh, definitely. Three times just tonight.”

Len chuckled in response, rolling his eyes. “You know what I meant.”

“I know,” Sara said, smiling so sincerely and making Len’s heart skip. “And yes, you have. You always do. Everyday, Leonard Snart.”

\---

It was just a couple of minutes past 6am when a motorcycle parked outside a newly-resided home. The tall, brunette woman driving stepped off the bike and removed her helmet, placing it on the handlebars of the bike.

“Well, this is…homey.”

The one and only Lisa Snart sauntered over the place like it was hers. She knew the door was going to be locked. So she grabbed the picking tools on the pocket of her jacket and worked her magic. She entered the house and looked around. Lisa immediately saw the combat boots beside the ones she knows her brother owns. The next thing that got her attention was the coffee maker on the kitchen counter. Coffee isn’t Len’s first choice of beverage and would honestly only drink coffee if there were no other options.

Lisa spotted a door that would most likely be the bedroom, and knocked four times followed by two fast ones—the Snart siblings’ code from when they were young.

She heard movement from the other side of the door and from the lack of hurrying, she suspects that Len knows it’s her.

The door opened and it revealed her half-awake brother without a shirt on.

“You’re not wearing a shirt.” Lisa stared at him with confusion on her face. “You’re letting her see your scars?” She tried peeking in to see the other figure on the bed but the door was immediately shut by the taller man.

“Wait in the kitchen,” he answered. “Don’t move.”

Len entered the room once more to grab a shirt and lay the blanket higher on Sara’s bare top. He went into the bathroom inside the masters bedroom and brushed his teeth; he splashed water on his face to wake himself up more before facing her sister. Before preparing her in meeting Sara.

 

“This is intensely domestic, Lenny,” Leonard heard Lisa say from where she was opening the fridge. “You have vegetables in here. Definitely domestic.”

Len smirked. “Sit down, trainwreck. Let me whip something up for breakfast.”

“You’re telling me everything while you move around your domestic kitchen in this domestic house,” the brunette said before sitting on one of the high chairs surrounding the kitchen island.

Her brother nodded. He filled the coffee maker first before rummaging the ref for eggs and sausage.

“I’ve briefly told you about Sara,” he began while preparing the omelette. “What do you know so far?”

“That you met her on this time-travel adventure and that apparently I met her but I don’t remember because of some magic pill,” Lisa began. “That you’ve been an item for two years. That she’s, according to your words, a badass who can drink Mick under the table and not even be tipsy, and can still knock down men three times her size.”

“Well, that’s basically it,” Leonard said.

Lisa groaned. “Come on, Lenny. She knows about dad, doesn’t she? About the scars? Well, obviously, if you sleep together without your shirt on. But, why?”

“I love her,” he said. Simply. Without even thinking about it.

Lisa’s face lightened up a little. “You love her,” she repeated. Not really a question. But her brother answered anyways.

“I do.” He flipped the egg and let it cook a little bit before transferring it to a plate before making another one.

Lisa decided not to ask anymore and allow Len to just tell the story at his  own pace.

He sighed. “This wasn’t on my plan when Mick and I boarded the ship. But there she was—the glitch in the plan. The element I wasn’t expecting. And I had no back-up plans for falling for her. I just did.”

He handed her a fork and nodded at her to go taste the omelette.

“She loves you?” Lisa asked. “Is this some ‘I can’t live without her’ thing? How do you see this ending?”

Leonard laughed and turned around to focus on the eggs for him and Sara.

“It’s not like I can’t live without her,” he began. “I’ve already lived for 40 years without her. But life is better with Sara. And I prefer to live for 40 more years with her. As for how this ends, well, I hope it doesn’t.”

“But does she love you?” Lisa repeated her question since it was unanswered.

 

Sara woke up feeling that the bed is colder. Upon opening her eyes, she realized that Leonard wasn’t beside her. The only thing she hates about sleeping beside him is that she sleeps so deeply that it’d be hard to wake her up unless he does it himself.

She stood up and picked up her discarded which Len clearly placed on the bedside table close to her. She put it on and washed her face, brushed her teeth, and ponytailed her hair. The door was not fully closed so she sneaked out, following the smell of eggs cooking and hoping to surprise Leonard.

When she got closer to the kitchen, she heard two voices talking—one was definitely Leonard and going on a limb, she’s guessing that the voice of the woman belonged to his sister.

Sara stopped at the corner and listened to the two, entertained by the emotions in Leonard’s voice.

_“You love her.”_

_“I do.”_

_“This wasn’t on my plan when Mick and I boarded the ship. But there she was—the glitch in the plan. The element I wasn’t expecting. And I had no back-up plans for falling for her. I just did.”_

_“She loves you? Is this some ‘I can’t live without her’ thing? How do you see this ending?”_

_“It’s not like I can’t live without her. I’ve already lived for 40 years without her. But life is better with Sara. And I prefer to live for 40 more years with her. As for how this ends, well, I hope it doesn’t.”_

_“But does she love you?”_

 

With Leonard’s silence, Sara decided it’s time to let her presence known.

“I do,” Sara replied softly.

The Snarts looked back and both had different expressions on their faces. Lisa was shocked, but not displeased. Leonard’s eyes were bright, the blues are intense.

The blonde walked closer to the two, eventually sitting on the high chair beside Lisa. She then offered her outstretched hand to the woman in front of her. “I’m Sara. It’s nice to meet you. Well, to meet you again. Finally. In the right timeline.”

“Calm down, Sara,” Lisa replied, taking the hand and pulling the assassin in for a hug, which surprised the latter.

“Whoever Lenny loves, I love too,” Lisa said, hugging Sara tighter. Sara looked at Len who is smiling smugly at the sight before him. He winked at Sara just in time for when Lisa pulled away.

Lisa hasn’t let go of Sara’s hand. “Should I be welcoming you to the family yet? Or is that for much, much later on the road?”

Sara felt her face warming up and tears forming. She shrugged as a response, smiling at Len who rolled his eyes.

“Alright sis, stop harassing her,” Leonard interrupted. He then faced Sara. “Coffee now or after breakfast?”

“Actually, after shower,” Sara answered. “Let’s talk more later, Lisa. I’ll just…” she pointed both pointers back to the way of the bedroom.

Lisa smiled back. “Alright. I’ll interrogate my brother some more. But it’s nice to finally meet you, Sara. I hope you don’t have anything to do today because I cleared my day to bond with you.”

“You have me the whole day,” Sara said before getting down the chair.

Before she could walk away, her wrist was caught by Leonard who pulled her for a kiss.

“Good morning. Told you not to worry,” he said not an inch away from her lips.

“Ew. No,” Lisa already complained. “If you wanna be cute, it’s alright. But the disgusting stuff will happen behind my back. I beg you two.”

Sara was laughing on her way to the masters bedroom.

 

She was standing beneath the shower and she feels her chest tighten. Sara can’t help but play back in her mind the horrific dinner they had the first night they were in Star. How her father had a gun on the dinner table pointed at Leonard. How her sister looked at him like he’s a revolting villain. Then her thoughts flew to how warmly Lisa hugged her, how easy it was for her to don the avoidance to touch that her brother once had. And at the back of her mind, she questions how Lisa’s okay with her. She was an assassin. She had embraced the dark one too many times. Lisa should’ve been scared. She should’ve been running from her. Or fighting her. Or tearing her brother away from her. She was waiting for that.

Interrupting her thoughts was her phone vibrating from a text. She peeked from the shower curtain and looked at her phone.

**One Text Message from Laurel**

_Sis! Reminding you to remind Snart of our coffee this afternoon at SC Jitters. Text me if 11am sounds good._

Great. They’re spending time with each other’s sisters. She’s not worried, nor nervous. Not at all.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard and Laurel meeting for coffee. Will Laurel give Len a chance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a while.

Leonard just stepped out of the bedroom, all dressed in his usual dark clothing and ready to see Laurel once again. Earlier that morning, Sara reminded him of his meeting with her sister. He is, again, expecting a bad interrogation with the city’s district attorney. But then again, what could go worse than being pointed a gun at by your girlfriend’s dad?

10:20AM. He checked his watch once again. Approximately 25 to 30 minutes to get to SC Jitters. He’d arrive early and choose a booth where he could see the entrance and exit; enough time to run through how he’ll rebut whatever accusations Laurel throw on him. He was on his way out the door when he heard a call from the kitchen.

“Hey, Len,” Sara said, grinning as she takes a sip on her coffee. “Heading out already? Aren’t you forgetting something?”

He walked back to the kitchen to get to where Sara was. He leaned in and gave her a kiss. When he pulled away, he saw her eyebrow raised and a small smile. “You idiot,” she then said. “I was talking about your keys, but alright, I’ll take the kiss.” Sara took the house and car keys from the small bowl on the kitchen island and handed it to him.

“Walk me out?” he asked. Sara nodded and walked past the siblings, walking ahead of Len.

While Sara stepped out the kitchen, Len approached her sister. Lisa’s still eating, just listening to the two and rolling her eyes as the sweet gesture they had.

“Go easy on her?” Leonard asked of his sister.

Lisa looked up with an eyebrow raised. “We’re just gonna bond, Lenny. What makes you think this’ll turn into an interrogation?”

Len just smirked and nodded. “Alright. Have fun.”

“You too,” the younger Snart said. “Try not to get sent to jail!”

 

“You’ve memorized my phone number, right?” Sara asked him as they walked out the door, “because I expect to be your one call from jail.”

Len chuckled and nudged Sara. “Sorry, assassin. Mick’s my prison break partner.”

He was on his way to their rental car, reminding himself to return it and just procure a motorcycle for the both of them. Just as he was to enter the car, he saw an expression of worry on Sara’s face.

Sara was about to close the door when Leonard yelled back.

“Sara Lance!”

She immediately opened the door wider and looked back, eyes wide and waiting for what the crook is to say.

“I’ll be fine,” he said. “See you later.”

 

Leonard really did hope things will go well—at least better than the dinner. He arrived at the coffee shop with a couple of minutes to spare. But upon entering SC Jitters, he already saw Laurel sitting inside on a table he would never ever choose to sit. She’s taking the seat facing the door, which means he has no choice but to choose a seat with his back towards the entrance.

He took a deep breath, sighed, and walked towards Laurel. Once the woman felt the presence of the world-class criminal, she looked up.

“Miss Lance,” Len drawled, choosing not to sit until after she acknowledges his arrival.

Laurel was looking at him stoically. “Snart. Have a seat.”

So he did. The district attorney was obviously taking her time, and Leonard, being all too familiar with multiple kinds of interrogation methods, began building his walls back up, brick by brick. He really doesn’t want to do this again. He has come a long way from being the cold-hearted bastard he was. Being on the Waverider changed him. Being with Sara allowed him to discover a part of himself he didn’t even know exist. And he hated that his instincts kick in to tell him to ice himself up for Laurel. But he’s doing it nonetheless.

“I’ve read about you, Snart,” Laurel began. “All your criminal records from Central City were gone, but our cities have been exchanging notes on our criminals. To be fair, you have a short arrest record but strings of robberies were connected to your name. You must be some kind of a thief to get away with all of that.”

“Always nice to meet a fan,” Len said with a drawl.

Laurel gritted her teeth and gave the fakest smile. “I really want to call on the police and have you arrested, Snart. I want you to know that. Barry Allen is such an idiot to get rid of all evidences against you.”

Snart scoffed. “You have to admit, DA Lance, the scarlet speedster has his hands full on more menacing metahumans that destroy the city rather than to invest his time searching for a thief. Or do you think I’m that great of a crook to warrant that much attention?”

The older Lance sister couldn’t believe that this man actually caught the attention and affection of her sister. Sara would never give a time of her day for someone as arrogant and as obnoxious as Snart. Though true that Sara preferred bad boys and girls, the man in front of her isn’t what Laurel expected. But from her talk with her sister, there has to be something Sara saw for her to love Leonard.

“A crook so great. Why do you need to drag your sister to the game?”

The mention of his sister earned a rouse from the man. “I know you and I are very, very different people, Miss Lance. You’re a respected lawyer by day and a vigilante by night; I’ve prided myself on being the best thief to ever walk the earth. But if there’s one thing we have in common, it’s our protectiveness towards our sisters. Everything I did in my life, I did for my sister and I to survive. I apologize it that’s not how you heroes roll, but I don’t regret a single thing I had to do for the family I chose.”

Laurel, without missing a beat, followed up: “Why did you kill your father?”

Len’s fists are clenched and his jaw is set tight. His glare is icy but his walls are down, definitely. All his life, he tried his best to shield his sister away from the life he and his father lived but he failed at that.

“He can hurt me and use me for heists all he wants, I don’t care. But then that monster started hurting Lisa. She deserved better, and he deserved what happened to him.”

Laurel saw a familiar look on Snart’s face. The protectiveness and love of an older sibling. She saw it in the mirror when she was a high school senior when she heard gossips about people seeing Sara with some girl. She saw it on her face when she found out that her baby sister is alive and is hiding from the League of Assassins.

And she finally saw what Sara saw on the man in front of her.

“This man in front of me,” Laurel began to give Len a break, “this protectiveness and this fire—is this what Sara saw?”

Len took a deep breath. “No,” he answered. “Sara has seen a much, much worse version of me. Trust me, even I don’t know why she’s still with me but I’ll take it. We’ve had bad days in the ship. Missions that could’ve sent anyone in the team to the grave makes a man realize that whenever a chance of happiness is laid in front of you, you grab it.”

“She’s happy. I’ve never seen more light on her eyes than when she talks about you,” Laurel muttered softly.

Leonard nodded. “I know you and your father don’t like me but I really don’t care. What I’m doing here in this goddamned coffee shop, sitting in front of a lawyer, is for her. I’m stubborn, I’m guessing you can see that. That’s why nothing can faze me now. Not your words. Not your father’s. Not even Queen and his crew. Whatever you say about me, I’m pretty sure I’ve heard worse. It’s nothing compared to what I have heard all my life. I’m staying in Sara’s life for as long as she wants me.”

She was stunned with what she heard. Laurel wasn’t really expecting Leonard to pour out as much as he did. She paused a while before replying. “I hear you. But all these years of deceiving people ad hurting them, I’m not sure I can trust you. Not with my sister.”

The man before him nodded. “I understand.”

**Author's Note:**

> More or less 10 chapters. Please write in comments, if there are things you suggest seeing in the fic. I'll try putting it in.


End file.
